The Sound of Silence
by pearls1990
Summary: Three times Miles Edgeworth tries to show Phoenix Wright he is more than a cold calculating machine and the one time he succeeds.
1. Gravity

This is based on a post on Tumblr I ran across by tumblr user ribellenm. Since this site won't let ups post links, if you want to know the post, message me and I will direct you to it. My fiction takes place right after "Rise From The Ashes". I am pretty sure the characters are ooc, I don't think Miles would do what he did, however in my mind, he just wanted to touch Phoenix before he left to make sure what he felt for Phoenix was real. This is not beta-read, however, I did go through it a few times to clean it up. I am open to criticism as long as it's constructive! Comments are love and feed the hungry writer's passion!

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

The hot shower was heaven on Phoenix's tired body and even more exhausted mind. Turning and letting the water run over his back, he thought about what Lana had said about him and Edgeworth, how they worked together to find the truth. He hoped Miles wasn't dwelling on what Gant had said about how they were the same person.

Groaning, Phoenix turned the water off and grabbed his towel and dried himself. Lifting his arm, he gazed at the two marks just below his ribs where von Karma had shot him with his stun gun, when he heard a knock at his door. He furrowed his brow at his reflection.

"Who the heck could that be?"

Grabbing his shirt and tossing it on, he wrapped his towel around his waist and shivered at the cold air as he walked out to answer the door. Three knocks came as he peeked through the tiny peep hole and saw the magenta suit peeking out from a black coat.

"Edgeworth?" He said as he opened the door.

"Wright I-" Miles eyes scanned Phoenix's appearance and was taken aback at the svelte attorney standing before him. He swallowed and continued, trying hard to keep his eyes on Phoenix's. "I came to...I came to thank you. So, thank you."

Phoenix smirked at the prosecutor, watching as he shifted his feet and his eyes scanned over his body again then down to his own shoes. He finally realized that all he was wearing was a towel and he stepped back to let Miles in.

"Come in, Edgeworth," Phoenix made a sweeping gesture. "I know it's not the grandest of places, but it's home to me. I'll go change."

Miles made the smallest of smiles and nodded as Phoenix closed the door behind him and started to his bedroom. On the way there, he lifted his shirt to take it off, exposing his scar.

"Wright?" Miles was suddenly beside him and he flinched. "Is...is that where..."

"Yeah, it's pretty much healed, but I think he kicked me while I was down because it hurts in my ribs when I take a deep breath."

Miles held out a shaky hand as Phoenix lifted his arm, blushing at the contact as he realized he was half-naked.

"I'm so sorry,"

Phoenix barely heard the gray-haired man's words; Miles cold hand was touching his ribs and the sensation sent tingles up his spine.

"E-Edgeworth...it's not your fault," Phoenix shivered.

"If I hadn't have been out on that lake..."

Phoenix placed a hand on Miles' shoulder and cocked his head to look him in the eye.

"No, that bastard did this to me," Phoenix drew in a breath to control his temper and winced. "Listen, I'm going to get dressed and we can-"

Phoenix didn't finish his sentence as Miles wrapped his arms around his mid-section, his cold cheek rested against his stomach.

"I'm so sorry, for everything," his voice was unsteady and as Phoenix hesitantly placed a hand on his back, he felt his body shaking with sobs.

"I...Edgeworth..." he was so taken aback he didn't know quite what to do and his body froze when he felt Miles hands slide up his back, his head now resting on his chest.

"I...just want to tell you...how sorry I am, for everything," Miles said between sobs as he held Phoenix as if he would disappear. He had a decision to make and it weighed heavily on his mind, almost as heavily as Phoenix's hand weighed on his shoulder and for a moment he wanted to feel that hand on his bare skin.

"Miles...?"

It was barely a whisper, but to Miles, hearing his first name on Phoenix's lips, was like hearing the angels call his name. Sniffing he looked up, and saw beautiful blue eyes with a furrowed brow. A hand came up and wiped his tears away as he stood up and leaned into the hand.

"Say it again, say my name again," he closed his eyes.

Phoenix opened his mouth to say the name, but was mesmerized by the way Miles was cuddling his cheek against his hand; his eyes were closed and his mouth was slack and something stirred inside Phoenix, and outside.

He drew in a sharp breath.

He wasn't sure he felt that way about Miles, however it seemed his body betrayed him.

"Miles..."

The name slipped from his lips like rain from the sky and when Miles opened his eyes, Phoenix gasped. They were alight with passion, not the usual hardened steel that Phoenix usually saw. The silver flecks reflected the dim light in the room and he wanted to be lost in those snowflakes.

Miles had closed the gap between them and he was nose to nose with him. He felt Phoenix's body heat radiating, even through the layers he was wearing. Claustrophobia covered him like a heavy blanket and he shed his coat, never moving away from Phoenix, who had backed himself against a wall. Miles placed his hands on either side of his head, essentially trapping him.

Phoenix's breath came in ragged intervals as he willed his passion to calm. The look in Miles' eyes had turned feral, as if he was now prey.

"Say it again," Miles voice was firm this time as he slipped his suit jacket off and onto the floor, never moving away from his intended target. His eyes floated down to Phoenix's full mouth, thinking about all the things he wanted to do to those beautiful lips.

"Say my name again," his guttural voice rumbled through Phoenix. Shaking his head of the previous thoughts, he placed his hands against the wall again.

The air around them seemed to vibrate as Phoenix swallowed hard.

"Miles,"

Something inside Miles shattered as he kissed Phoenix hard and swift, pressing his body against the other, feeling the excitement and fear rolling off of Phoenix.

After a clashing of teeth and a flurry of hand movements, Phoenix somehow found his hands on Miles' bare back. He felt a thigh rub between his legs and a moan escaped his throat as his fingertips dug into Miles' back. He only grunted as he laid butterfly kissed along the dark-haired man's jaw, his hand coming up to grab Phoenix's hair and gently pull his head back to kiss and suckle the sensitive skin there.

Phoenix closed his eyes and hissed at the contact. How had he managed to find one of his most sensitive spots? He found himself rubbing against Miles thigh as his hand wandered to the buckle on his belt. His second thought was of questioning his actions; the only cock he had ever held was his own. What was Miles' going to feel like? He found out soon enough as he unbuttoned and unzipped the trousers and they pooled around Miles' shoes.

Time slowed to a crawl as Miles parted from Phoenix's lips, watching him watch his reactions, waiting for Phoenix to touch him. How he longed for that hand around his cock, to feel him stroking him to his climax...but that could wait, although he wasn't sure for how long. He didn't want to frighten the man any more than he had and he bit his lip and held his breath.

Phoenix placed his hand on Miles' erect member and watched his face as it melted into several degrees of ecstasy. He was of wide girth and long as Phoenix reached inside his pants and finally wrapped his hand around Miles, who cried out his name. For a split-second he thought he came as he felt the pulse of the veins against his palm.

Miles wanted Phoenix's mouth on his cock. There was no other thought in his head at that moment. However, he settled for gently grabbing Phoenix's hand and spitting in his palm. He knew it wasn't sexy, but need to be done. He grunted again as Phoenix wrapped his hand and started a slow rhythm. He captured the soft lips in a passionate kiss and as his hips moved, his thigh rubbed against Phoenix through his towel as erotic noises escaped from Phoenix's throat. Pushing the towel away, he wrapped his arms around Phoenix, creating friction from his movements as he thrust into the other mans hand.

For a moment, the world stopped spinning.

It was the only way to describe the oncoming orgasm that Phoenix was about to experience. He could tell that Miles was close as well as he tipped his head back and cried out Phoenix's name.

It was enough to push him over the edge as he leaned his forehead against Miles' chest, his member pulsing against his thigh, chanting Miles' name. He couldn't remember the last time anyone else had pushed him over so far and his orgasm came in waves.

Miles held onto Phoenix as if he was going to disappear. Calling his name helped ground him as he fought off his own orgasm as long as he could. When he heard Phoenix chanting his name and felt a warm sensation on his thigh, it was all over for Miles. He growled as he thrust hard into Phoenix's hand, several times, releasing all his pent up passion and rage and fear and love into Phoenix's hand.

They leaned on each other, as good friends do. It was the only thing keeping them upright. They listened to each others ragged breathing, basking in the contentment of their afterglow.

"Miles, I-"

"Mmm...don't...don't say anything Phoenix," Miles drew in a sharp breath and groaned as he pushed himself from the wall. Bending down to grab the towel, he wiped off his thigh, then pulled up his trousers.

"But I don't understand," was the only thing Phoenix could say as he wiped his hand off on the towel. He tried to straighten himself, but his legs were still weak and shaky.

"It's okay, neither do I," Miles said as he tucked in his shirt. "But I hope I will soon and when I do, I will help you understand as well."

Miles gently grabbed Phoenix's face and placed a chaste kiss on the soft lips. He pulled away as soon as the other tried to deepen the kiss.

"Phoenix, please remember, that whatever happens, in the end I love you, even if you don't love me."

"But, Miles -" Phoenix reached out for him as he turned and grabbed his coat off the floor and walked out of his apartment.

He was so stunned that he couldn't move. Wrapping the towel around his hips, he willed his legs to move as he tripped over himself to get out of his apartment. But it was too late – Miles had disappeared down the stairwell. He ran back into his apartment and to the window and opened it. As he leaned out, the rain doused him, but he didn't care. He found Miles in the crowd of people and shouted:

"Miles Edgeworth! I love you, too!"

But it was lost in a clap of thunder.

"Miles," his voice cracked. His tears ran as if they knew they wouldn't see Miles for a very long time.


	2. Orbit

_After Miles returns, the second time is easier._

A/N: This chapter is all over the place, and I'm pretty sure even the characters acknowledge that! These two fools are easy to write in an angsty fashion. It's like they beg for it. Maybe sexytimes in the next chapter, maybe not. (hint: there is!)

Again, constructive criticism is welcome and comments are love that feeds the hungry writer! Thanks to everyone who has read and fav'd and reviewed! It's greatly appreciated!

* * *

 _ **Orbit**_

'Miles Edgeworth is back.'

The reality of the situation finally hit Phoenix as he was tucking Pearls and Maya into the king size hotel bed. Earlier in the evening, as Phoenix was paying for dinner, the waiter told him a message waited for him at the front desk of the hotel. As Maya and Pearls rested on the lobby couch and Gumshoe tried to find a ride home (since his car had been wrecked the day before), Phoenix learned that someone had reserved and paid for a hotel suite for him. The man at the desk handed him something to sign (letting the hotel staff there was indeed someone in that room) and a message from the person who'd paid.

Now, with the message read, Phoenix was sitting on the couch in the hotel room with his head bent between his knees, staving off an anxiety attack. The kidnapping and trial had left his nerves raw; Edgeworth's return had left his emotions vulnerable. He groaned as he stood, wishing he had something to hit to let out his frustrations. He settled on a hot shower instead.

Phoenix was drying himself, reveling in the quiet of the moment and his mind after the shower, when he thought he heard a noise from the outer rooms. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom, steam rushing out behind him.

The noise ended up being a knock on the door and he looked at his state of undress and let out a noise of frustration. Walking over to the door, he used a second towel to dry his hair and clean his ears. He looked through the peep hole and saw Edgeworth standing outside the door, his own hair soaking wet along with his coat.

"Dammit," he said under his breath.

"Edgeworth," he said aloud as he opened the door.

"Wright," Miles held his composure better this time when he saw Phoenix half dressed again. A small smirk quirked his lips and he cocked his eyebrow as his eyes drifted from his head to his bare feet.

"You either have really bad timing, or I have a habit of taking showers at the right time," Phoenix gave Miles a cocky grin as he leaned against the door frame in his most sexy pose. He failed miserably.

"I am going to have to ask you to not do that again, Wright," Miles said as he gestured into the room. "May I come in?"

"Sure, you're gonna do what you want anyway, right?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Miles asked as he turned to face Phoenix who had closed the door and was now standing with his arms crossed and a towel draped loosely around his neck.

"I'm just..." Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just confused as to why you chose this time to come back?"

"Wright," Miles' voice was raised as he took a step toward the other man. "Did you not listen to a word I said earlier? That trial may not have been perfect, but have any of your trials been perfect? Didn't you get Maya back in the end?"

Phoenix shushed Miles as he ran to the room that Maya and Pearls were sleeping, and saw they hadn't moved.

"I'm glad that she's safe,"

Phoenix started at Miles voice as he glanced and saw him standing behind him. Sighing, he closed the door and faced Miles.

"Thank you for that,"

"You're welcome," Miles nodded as Phoenix gave him a small smile.

"Listen, I-I'm gonna get dressed. Make your self at home. I'm sure you're used to this fine living."

Miles bit his lip to fight the remark he had waiting, not wanting to get in a fight. Instead, he took off his jacket and walked over to the tiny closet just off the small kitchenette and hung it up.

"I will make us some drinks. We have a lot of talking to do."

Phoenix nodded. He turned and walked into his room, and shut the door, leaning against it and rubbed over his face with his hand. All he wanted right now was to sleep, but he knew that wasn't going to come for a while. He threw his slacks and his white shirt back on and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I wondered how you could afford this room," Miles said when Phoenix stepped out, still buttoning his shirt as he stopped halfway, trying to grab the note out of Miles' hand.

"I accepted the room before I knew who it was from," Wright rubbed the back of his neck again. "I wouldn't have signed if I'd had known de Killer had paid for the room. Then I thought of Maya and didn't want her sleeping on my couch."

"That's very admirable of you, Wright," Miles said as he laid the note back on the table. He clapped a hand on Phoenix's shoulder as he walked over to the kitchenette to pick up the drinks he had made.

"Y-you're not mad that I accepted this...from an assassin?"

"Wright, I hardly have any place to be mad at you," he handed Phoenix his drink. "But you have every right to be mad at me. That's another reason I came here – to make a more formal apology."

Phoenix sighed and took a drink and winced at the brandy in the glass.

"I'm so exhausted right now, I have no idea what to think about anything anymore," he drank some more and winced again, but reveled in the warm feeling that was forming in his core. "You left and I felt so betrayed and hurt. We basically expressed our feelings for each other and you ran away. I was bitter for a while, you can ask Maya, I was no fun to be around. You broke me Edgeworth, and I would tell you to leave, but...I don't want you to leave."

Miles watched as the other man spoke, observed the dark smudges underneath his eyes, noted how much weight he had lost. He grimaced as he looked down at his drink, remembering looking into his bathroom mirror at one point and seeing a broken and beaten man and making the decision to stop feeling sorry for himself and start bettering himself.

He stepped closer to Phoenix and took a drink. The Brandy was cheap, but it warmed him.

"I-I am sorry, Wright, and I don't expect you to forgive me right away. I know I wouldn't. I have no excuses, except that I was afraid," Miles paused, as he looked down at his shoes, hoping the answers would jump out at him.

"So, you walked away because you were afraid?" Phoenix stepped closer to Miles and took a drink, shivering at the warm sensations that the brandy was sending through his body. "You just left me naked and broken in my apartment, because you were afraid?"

"Wright..." Miles drew in a deep breath to calm his emotions. "Phoenix, you must understand that I was raised in the von Karma household where emotions were considered weak and we were only truly happy in court when we won a trial. Love was...not discussed, real emotions were never expressed. They made us weak."

Phoenix gaped at the man standing in front of him.

"You...you've never experienced love, or happiness, or...sex?"

"I've experienced sex," the prosecutor finished his drink and looked at the ice in his glass. "But it was just that, sex, no attachments, just sex for...well, for sex sake."

Phoenix gave a low whistle as he ran a hand through his hair.

Miles threw a predatory look at him.

"Don't tell me you've never had sex, just for the release?"

Phoenix took a drink as he looked away.

"Phoenix Wright! You're not a virgin, are you?"

The dark-haired man sent out a bark of laughter, and immediately covered his mouth and looked over at the girls' room. When there was no sound or movement they each let out a quiet laugh.

"No, I am not a virgin," Phoenix smiled as he swirled the ice in his empty glass. "But, the experience I have is limited."

Miles quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you want another drink and talk more, or shall I leave before we wake the girls?"

Phoenix blinked and smiled. He sighed as he felt the effects of the alcohol.

"I should probably just have some water for now."

Miles tsked and shook his head as he stepped over and grabbed his glass. Phoenix walked over to the girls room to peek in as Miles grabbed a water and made himself another drink. After watching them sleeping soundly for a moment, he closed the door and turned in time to watch Miles rolling the sleeves up on his white dress shirt. The man had been working out since he'd seen him last, where as Phoenix knew he had let himself go. Besides the slightest hint of bags under his eyes, Miles looked the healthiest he had ever seen him.

Phoenix hadn't realized he was staring until Miles flashed a shy smile and they both looked away, blushing.

"Are they sleeping hard?" Miles asked after taking a drink and clearing his throat.

"Yeah," Phoenix grabbed his water bottle from the table, opened it and took a drink. "How long are you back in the states?"

"Indefinitely," Miles replied, running a hand through his grey hair. "I had to sign a lot of paper work to start working here in LA again, but I think it'll be worth it. I'm hoping to build a new reputation, and a new life."

He looked pointedly at Phoenix when he said the last words. Phoenix caught his meaning, but chose to ignore it.

"I wish you lots of luck with that,"

"Goddammit Phoenix Wright! Will you tell me what you are thinking?"

"I could say the same for you! One minute I'm getting these vibes like you want to throw me against the wall and shag my brains out, the next, I feel like you want to settle down and have kids and a mini-van in the suburbs! I would prefer the former but I'm not ready for either!"

"Nick?"

The voice was heavy and hoarse with sleep, but Phoenix recognized the nick-name instantly and spun around to see Maya standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry, Maya!" He rushed over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "I didn't mean to wake you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she paused and gave a small smile. "I had a bad dream and it woke me up. Then I didn't recognize where I was for a moment and panicked when I heard when I heard yelling out here."

Phoenix gathered her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Maya,"

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

Phoenix let go and turned as Miles walked up to her.

"Hello, Maya, I'm glad you are safe." He patted her on the shoulder and he found himself in a tight Maya bear hug.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Edgeworth!" She kissed his cheek as she pulled away and giggled when he blushed. Phoenix raised his brow. "I hope you and Phoenix can be friends. I like you and you two work well together."

Miles smiled and it was the most beautiful thing Phoenix had seen in a long time.

"Thank you Maya. I think things will be okay between Wright and I. We just need time to sort through some things, that's all!"

"Good!" Maya beamed as he placed her hands together in front of herself and and bowed. Miles mimicked her in response.

She turned and tugged on Phoenix's shirt and he bent at the waist and she kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, almost throwing him off balance.

"Thank you for everything, Nick." She nuzzled into his neck, but Phoenix could feel her body shaking with tiny sobs. He rubbed her back and held her, as Miles finished his drink and went to make more for them to give them privacy.

"I never thought I would have a spirit medium as a friend," Phoenix said a few minutes later after tucking Maya back into bed and making sure Pearls was still alive. She had been sleeping so hard and so quietly, Phoenix had to check.

Miles smirked at him, as he took a drink.

"Now you're quiet," Phoenix commented as he walked over to the mini-bar. He rested his elbows on the bar and with his chin in his hands, gave a large sigh. "I'll never understand you, Edgeworth."

"Would you like to understand me more?"

The dark-haired man quirked an eyebrow as he looked up at Miles through his dark lashes. Miles rolled his eyes.

"Not like that," he paused, tapping his bottom lip as if he was thinking. "However, that could be fun."

"I think our last encounter was the tip of the ice burg."

The prosecutor furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, resting his drink on the crook of his arm.

"Now _you_ are hard to read."

"How does it feel?" Phoenix winked.

Miles gave a soft laugh as Phoenix walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You are either really tired, or have a good buzz!"

"I'm...a little of both I think," he sat forward and rubbed his eyes. "I'm just glad I get to sleep in tomorrow...or today, or what ever day it is."

"It's Saturday," Miles commented as he sat down beside Phoenix.

"Huh, I lost track," he snorted as he knocked Miles' knee lightly with his own. "How about you? You've been sucking those down like your life depended on it."

"Which is surprising since it's really cheap alcohol." Miles leaned into Phoenix. "That's whiskey, now by the way. The brandy is gone."

"Good, this is going down smoother than the last."

Miles chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, but seriously, Miles, how are you feeling?"

The other suddenly tensed and ducked his head away.

"A lot more drunk than I first thought," he paused to collect himself. Something about his first name rolling off of Phoenix's tongue so easily, woke a desire that had been lying dormant since the last time he'd seen the attorney.

 _'Please, maybe don't use my first name like that,'_ Is what Miles wanted to say, but he turned and found himself nose to nose with Phoenix. He drew in a large gulp of air and time seemed to stand still.

"Miles, I don't think-" Phoenix was breathless.

"Then lets stop thinking and start doing," Miles whispered as his hand traveled up to the others face and their lips joined in an electric kiss.

* * *

'So don't turn away now,  
I am turning in revolution,  
These are the scars that silence carved,  
On me.'

Vienna Teng  
 _Gravity_


	3. Alignment

**A/N:** _This chapter was...emotionally draining and hard to write. And at the same time I needed a cigarette at the end._  
 _Perhaps not my strongest writing, but I am proud of the poem at the end!_

 _This is not beta-read, however, I did go through it a few times to clean it up. I am open to criticism as long as it's constructive! Comments are love and feed the hungry writer's passion! Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed and left reviews! I appreciate you all!_

* * *

 _ **Alignment**_

"I am afraid," Phoenix stood with his hands wrapped around his middle, trying to calm his anxiety.

"I don't understand," Miles said as he stood and placed an hand on Phoenix's shoulder and frowned when the other tensed. "What are you afraid of?"

Phoenix sniffed and turned to face the prosecutor.

"You are just going to leave again. There's nothing to keep you here. I got you off last time, why not come to me again for a good time?"

Miles' breath caught in his throat and taking a step back, he finally understood why Phoenix was so mad. He had been too caught up in himself to worry about what Phoenix was feeling, or even thinking. He'd forgotten how fragile Phoenix really was and the look on his face was almost too much for Miles to bear.

"I...Is that what you really think, Wright?" Miles asked. "That I used you to ' _get off'_?"

"I was just so angry and frustrated and that's what my mind wanted me to think and feel. It was the easiest way to let you go. I didn't want to think that you were weak and running away because you had your winning streak taken away."

Anger rose inside of Miles, an emotion that had gotten the better of him in Germany, and he had a scar on his leg to prove it. He pushed it aside as much as he could, not wanting it to cloud or govern the way he felt.

"Wright...Phoenix...My God, I feel like I've been talking to a brick wall," Miles said after taking a deep breath. "Listen to me, carefully: I am just as broken as you are. I don't know what I want. No, that's not right," - he gestured widely - "I know what I want. I want you. I want you to trust me like I trusted you during that trial. I want you to know that I really do care for you, and if you don't let go of your bitterness and anger for me, it'll eat you up inside."

Phoenix swallowed hard.

"But that's all I have. I am afraid to let go of those because I'm afraid of what's left," he was looking everywhere except for Miles as a hand grabbed his chin and forced him to see the vulnerable look in the gray eyes before him.

"And what is left Phoenix?" Miles slowly closed the gap between them until only their breath separated them.

"Love," Phoenix's voice shook with the rest of his body.

"That's all that should matter," Miles said before he kissed Phoenix.

Phoenix's fear melted away with that kiss as he opened his mouth to let Miles in, tasting the whiskey that mingled on their tongues. He snaked his hands up to Miles' face, then through the soft mane of gray hair, then around to the back of his neck, trying his hardest not to grab handfuls of the lush hair.

Miles, in the meantime, had one hand underneath the white dress shirt, reveling in the shivers that ran up and down his body, and the other hand making fast work of the shirt. Phoenix gasped at Miles' cold hands on his torso pulling him closer as their bodies collided. Miles took the opportunity to kiss Phoenix along his jaw to just below his ear, then down his neck, basking in the loud moan that escaped from Phoenix's throat.

Phoenix placed his hands on Miles' arms to steady himself as the other slipped his shirt off his shoulders and followed it with gentle kisses on his heated skin.

"Miles..." the name fell easily from Phoenix's lips and the prosecutor grunted as he ground his hips against the other.

"God...when you say my name...it's...heaven," Miles' voice was breathless against Phoenix's skin as he spoke between kisses.

With Phoenix's shirt flung off haphazardly, Miles' explored his bare chest with kisses and licks and every once in a while a bite on his nipples. His hands covered every inch of his back as Phoenix wove his hands through the prosecutors gray hair, unconsciously grabbing a chunk when ever he was bit.

Miles stood and reclaimed the others mouth as they both worked to get Miles' vest and shirt off. In a flurry of material and giggles, the garments were thrown to the couch. Phoenix drew in a sharp breath as he pressed his hand against Miles' chest. Miles hummed as he laid his own hand on top of the others.

"I-...ah...wanted to make sure this was real..." Phoenix swallowed hard as he felt Miles' heart beating as hard as his own.

Miles lifted a hand and cupped Phoenix's cheek as he ran a thumb over his beautiful pink lips.

"If it's a dream, I don't ever want to wake up," Miles closed the gap between them and kissed Phoenix, wrapping his arms around his neck as if he was going to disappear.

Phoenix wrapped his arms around Miles' torso, grasping at his arse and pulling him closer, as he felt his excitement pressing against his own. They gasped into each others mouths as the dark haired man wriggled his hand into Miles' trousers and past his pants and found bare skin.

They parted for air and both were panting. Miles made quick work of Phoenix's trousers and when the cool air hit his erection, Phoenix gasped, and bit his lip. Miles had felt him through his towel last time, but he never really got a good look at Phoenix. He was shaking as he traced a finger along a fine dusting of dark hair that let from his belly-button and thickened as it embraced his cock and balls. Phoenix drew in a ragged breath in anticipation as Miles' had drew closer to his erection. He was so hard and turned on, he was leaking.

Phoenix cried out and grabbed onto Miles' shoulder when he grasped and tugged on his cock. Miles started an erotic rhythm as Phoenix humped his fist, only to grab his wrist and stop seconds later.

"I...hhnngg..." Was all that Phoenix could say as he leaned on Miles' shoulder.

"Let's move into your room," Miles whispered as Phoenix nodded and drew in a deep breath when he let go of his erection.

After Phoenix pulled up his trousers, they helped each other into the room and Miles shut the door. He turned and pinned the dark-haired man against the wall with a grunt and kissed kissed him as if he would disappear. It suddenly turned into a war, both of them battling for possession as they grabbed at each other while their mouths dueled. It was rough, passionate and urgent and everything else he could imagine as Miles placed his hands on each side of Phoenix's head. He moaned as Phoenix reached down and started working on Miles' trousers.

Pulling away and breathless, Miles pushed his hands away as he finished with his trousers and pulled them and his boxers off and tossed them over a chair. Phoenix followed suit and Miles grabbed his arm and pulled him until they collided, their erections rubbing against each other. Phoenix started to reach between them, but the prosecutor stopped him as he pulled him close for a kiss, making his way to his ear.

"I want to taste you," he whispered and Phoenix shuddered. "I want to know what you feel like in my mouth."

"Oh god...I want that too," Phoenix groaned as Miles kissed the heated skin on his chest and his stomach, losing himself in the smattering of hair as he kissed his way lower. He looked up and saw Phoenix with his head tilted back bracing himself for the moment. Miles smirked, knowing he would have to wait a little longer as he placed his hands on his outer thighs and placed a kiss on each of his inner thighs; his nose gently brushing his balls as he moved from thigh to thigh. Hearing the man's whimpers, made his own cock harder and he buried his nose in Phoenix's hair, taking in the scent. It was masculine and sexy and a hint of the body wash the hotel was famous for and Miles loved it.

"M-Miles...I...need..."

Miles grabbed the base of his own cock as he willed his passion to cool. He needed to come so bad it hurt and the head of his cock was slick with pre-cum.

Opening his eyes and drawing in a deep breath, he carefully wrapped his hand around Phoenix's erection, admiring the length. He heard a sharp intake of air at the grasp as he leaked onto Miles' hand.

"Phoenix," he whispered. "Watch me."

Phoenix looked down just as Miles took the head of his cock in his mouth.

"Ge-...Geezus...Miles..." A few other curses escaped his mouth and the sensation was almost too much as he watched Miles worship the head of his cock.

"No...please, stop..." he wanted to say, but it was more like a whimper than a command. He grabbed Miles hair and stopped him from going down on it. "I want to cum with you."

Miles stood and started to kiss him but hesitated as Phoenix snaked his hand around the back of his head and pulled him close, tasting himself on his lips and feeling their excitement as they rubbed together.

Miles pushed Phoenix to the bed and as the backs of his knees hit, he sat as Miles cradled his jaw in his hands. He held the base of his cock and his balls to keep from cumming all over the others face. Phoenix had closed his eyes and leaned into his hand, reveling in the soft caress. He felt a gentle tap on his lips and opened his eyes, seeing the pleading look in Miles' eyes as he held the head of his cock at his mouth.

Phoenix's tongue slipped between his lips as he swirled it around the swollen head of the cock. It was all wet and heat and on reflex, Miles bucked his hips.

"God that feels so good. Do it again."

Phoenix licked at the head again before sucking just the tip into his mouth. Miles still touched his cheek, let it rub his palm as the dark-haired man sucked him, exploring his cock with his tongue. Miles moaned and stilled himself as his legs trembled, watching as Phoenix licked from the base of his erection to the head where he sucked it in again and moaned. The vibration was sensory overload and Miles wanted more.

Miles gasped loudly as Phoenix ran a finger from underneath his balls, over his balls and up the shaft of his penis ending in a gentle tug. He was pushed to his limits as he bent and shoved the attorney onto his back and straddled him so their erections were side-by-side. Leaning over he claimed Phoenix's mouth in an urgent kiss as the other bucked his hips in return, their erections rubbing together in an erotic rhythm.

The prosecutor matched the rhythm, as he leaned most of his body weight on his elbows and forearms. Phoenix's arms were wrapped around Miles as his fingertips dug into his back.

"Miles..."

All it took was for Phoenix to chant his name as his orgasm took over his body. He cried out Phoenix's name as he unloaded onto the man's stomach and bucked his hips a couple more times. Phoenix's cum mingled with the prosecutor's as his own rhythm became sporadic.

"Phoenix,"

Miles' whisper seemed to bounce around the room as he opened his eyes to see two silver ones staring back at his crystal blues. He was caressing the side of his face as Phoenix drew circles on his bare back. He stopped for a moment, bringing his hand around to Miles' chest and resting it there for a moment, feeling the flutter of his heart beating...

And smiled...

It was the most beautiful thing that Miles had ever seen.

"I wanted to make sure that you were still here. That you didn't leave me and this wasn't just a dream."

"I'm still here and I love you, Phoenix Wright."

"I love you too Miles Edgeworth."

Miles leaned down and kissed Phoenix with the passion of a thousand poets.

* * *

' _When the stars align,_

 _I will make you mine._

 _Your eyes will glow_

 _and your skin will_

 _alight with the_

 _fire in my heart.'_

 **Stars Align**

 **~Mine~**


End file.
